This Kiss
by Red Dragon4
Summary: It's Sorato! Taiora fans this is NOT for you! I'm bad at summaries. Just read it! (if you're a Sorato fan that is)


Disclaimer-It doesn't take a genius to know NONE of us owns Digimon

Disclaimer-It doesn't take a genius to know NONE of us owns Digimon. (And in this case the song)

Author's Note-Taiora fans this is your last warning! Do NOT read this! Use the back button! Sorato fans please don't get upset about what happens in the beginning. Just read the rest of it and it'll turn out good!

This Kiss

~~~~~~~~~

Sora ran as fast as she could. Matt's concert was in an hour but she needed to get there early. Matt called her that he wanted to talk. Sora remembered what happened 6 months ago. What a soap opera love life I had. Sora thought. She broke up with Matt after 3 months of being together because she thought about how Tai felt when he found out she was with Matt. She thought she could give Tai another chance. 3 months after that, she saw Tai with somebody else. Sora hasn't been with anybody else after that. I just need to clear up my mind. Her mind thought after the incident. She arrived at the building where Matt's concert was going to take place. She went inside and saw his band doing some last minute rehearsal.

"Hey Matt!" said Sora.

"Hi Sora." Said Matt

Matt saw her from the back of the auditorium and left the stage to see her.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Sora asked.

"I heard what happened between you and Tai." Matt nervously said.

Oh No. Sora thought. Now's not the time to be with anybody. She was beginning to get a little nervous.

"It's better if we talk about this outside." Matt continued.

__

I don't want another heartbreak   
I don't need another turn to cry   
No, I don't want to learn the hard way   
Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye   
But you got me like a rocket   
Shooting straight across the sky...   
  
The couple was on the roof of the building.

"Are you upset when we broke up?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. But I let go of it since I understood your decision. Then I found out you and Tai broke up." Matt replied.

"I'm sorry I made you upset but I just wanted to give him another chance." Sora said.

"I was also upset after we broke up." She then blurted out.

Both were taken by surprise about that. Does this mean I still care for Matt? She thought. She remembered all the great times she had with him. She missed those times so much. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. Yes! This must mean I still love him! She then thought.

__

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this…   
It's centrifugal motion   
It's perpetual bliss.   
It's that pivotal movement   
It's (ahh) impossible   
  
"Do you want us to start over again?" asked Matt.

Sora thought about this for a second. My heart seems to ache when we weren't together. She thought. She nodded. A second after that Matt kissed her.

__

This Kiss, This Kiss  
(Unstoppable)   
This Kiss, This Kiss 

She remembered the day after she broke up with Tai. She was talking to Mimi online about it.

SincerityFlower: I'm sorry about what just happened to you Sora.

BirdofLove: Is love always this complicated? I just want a boyfriend who has a good heart to me.

SincerityFlower: I'm sure you'll be able to find him soon.

Well I just found him. Sora thought. I'll be yours forever Matt.

Cinderella said to Snow White   
How does love get so off course?   
All I wanted was a white knight   
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.   
Ride me off into the sunset   
Baby, I'm forever yours   
  
So many memories ran through Sora's mind. How blissful it is when I'm with Matt. She kept on thinking.

It's the way you love me   
It's a feel like this…  
It's centrifugal motion   
It's perpetual bliss.   
It's that pivotal movement   
It's (ahh) unthinkable   
  
"Thank you Sora." Said Matt.

"For what?" She asked.

"For letting me kiss you again and reminding me when we were together." He answered.

This Kiss, This Kiss   
(unsinkable)   
This Kiss, This Kiss   
  
The moonlight in the sky was shining brightly under them. The sky then got cloudy and was raining now.  


"Come on. The concert's about to start." Matt said.

You can kiss me in the moonlight   
On the rooftop under the sky   
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside   
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, You got me flying  
  
All the seats in the auditorium were filled. Fans were screaming on the top of their lungs. Matt's band was on stage performing. There were hundreds of fans cheering but in Matt's point of view, there was only 1 girl.  


__

It's the way you love me   
It's a feel like this…  
It's centrifugal motion   
It's perpetual bliss.   
It's that pivotal movement   
It's (ahh) subliminal   
  
As she watch Matt perform on stage she remembered when he kissed her. Sora felt that the kiss could be 1 of the most bliss full things she ever experienced.

This Kiss, This Kiss   
its criminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
_  
_Almost all ofthe last lines of the band's song were sung. The concert was coming to a close.

It's the way you love me baby   
It's the way you love me darling   
  
After the very last line of the last song was sung Matt then said, "I love You."

__

It's the way you love me   
It's a feel like this   
It's centrifugal motion   
It's perpetual bliss   
It's that pivotal moment   
It's (ahh) subliminal   
  
The hundreds of fans cheered as he said that. But those words were meant for only 1 girl.

It's the way you love me baby,   
It's the way you love me darling

After the concert and after Matt pushed his way out of the screaming fans he found Sora. The rain stopped and the moon showed itself again. Under its light the couple kissed.


End file.
